Kirby's Super Smash/Burning Leo
Burning Leonardo is the helper for the Fire ability. He also appears as an enemy granting the same ability. Species Burning Leo are a species/enemy in SSBK. They are known as Burning in SSBK2 Biology Burning Leo (SSBK) Burning Leo are a species from SSBK. They are resistant to heat, and generate fire from their heads. They can also generate it from their mouths at will, but excessive fire breath can injure the mouth. Burning (SSBK2) In SSBK2, the Burning are a cousin race to Batamon. They are smaller than Batamon, weakening their inhale and exhale; they cannot inhale with enough force to "vacuum" anything heavier than a grape, and cannot fly normally (flying cannot travel high and requires lighter air than Batamon). Their exhale is also to weak to cause noticeable damage, however, they exhale a gas that combusts after short exposure to oxygen. They grow a hair like substance that can excrete chemicals causing fiery rashes and welts. Victims of their hair tend to be likely of spontaneous combustion. They may also have strong legs for launching hair-first at high velocities Social Burning Leo (SSBK) Burning Leo have varying personalities, but they generally tend to be cocky and/or naive. Burning (SSBK2) Burning tend to have strong emotions. The most common examples are: *Naive and cocky *Very outgoing, having very strong opinions *Extremely sensitive yet caring *Tough and boisterous Society Burning Leo (SSBK) Burning Leo tend to be either thugs and gangs or illegal businessmen Burning (SSBK2) Male Burning tend to act the same as previously. However, female Burning tend to be either loving housewives or greedy divas. ---- The Fire Lions ---- Main article: The Fire Lions (gang) The Fire Lions are a gang of Burnings that are generally racist towards other species. They are lead by Francis "the Furnace" Pyrofang. However, Leo eventually shows them that the Furnace is wrong. After the Fire Lions turn, they buy a builing known only as their lair. All the members have started getting jobs to support this "family" =Members = ---- *Francis "the Furnace" Pyrofang (leader) *Hal Nindo (Engineer) *Leo Pyrofang (Rebel; Helper) *Bruno Smith (Bouncer; Muscleman) *other assorted members ---- Other Groups ---- =the Tiger's Pounce = ---- After growing older and realizing how wrong the Fire Lion's motives were, Leo rebelled. Although this made him very disliked at first, Hal managed to show people how wrong it was after turning himsef. Leo, Hal, and the other rebels formed the Tiger's Pounce as a rebellion group. It was disbanded when the Fire Lions turned as they all rejoined it. =Dragons of Fijre = ---- The Dragons of Fijre is a group that kept their evil ways afted the Fire Lions' transformation. Led by Bruno "the Smolder" Smith, little was known about it at first, other than a few rumors. According to early rumors, it was led by the Furnace and was planning to assassinate Leo. However, these rumors were started by Bruno himself to break up the Fire Lions. After coming to light, the group was banished from the Fire Lion's lair. Now living on the streets again, The Dragons of Fijre are left like they were at the beginning. Helper SSBK Tac turns into a Burning Leo SSBK2 Leo the Burning was an infant burning on the streets in the hood. He was found and raised by the Furnace and his Fire Lions. Although many did not like having a young one to take care of, the Furnace protected him, and still others, like Hal, befriended him. Later, when he was old enough to understand these things, he realized how wrong the gang's intentions were and rebelled. Although he was even more disliked for this, eventually, others (starting with Hal) realized that they too were wrong and formed a group called the Tiger's Pounce. The Tiger's Pounce helped Kirby on his adventures, but were constantly opposed by the Fire Lions. After working with Kirby to stop Dark Matter, the Furnace repented and the Fire Lions became a group for good, not evil. After the rumors about the Dragons of Fijre, Leo became very distressed, keeping Bruno near him at all times as a bodyguard. When Bruno attempted to attack Leo in his sleep, Leo and the Furnace realized that Bruno wasn't the ignorant uet loyal bodyguard they knew. After the Dragons of Fijre were tricked into revealing themselves by Leo, he banned them all and condemned them to live on the streets again. Helper - Burning Leo Burning Leo Burning Leo